


Adventure of the Amorous Kind

by trancer



Category: Actor RPF, Glee RPF
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot, RPF, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dianna‘s in a mood. Lea happily obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure of the Amorous Kind

Another day of press junkets. Another day of a hundred interviews and the same ten questions asked a million different times. Another day of ear piercing screams and eyes gone sore from a maelstrom of blinding flashes bulbs.

Dianna flopped down on the couch of her hotel room, then tossed her Blackberry onto the cushion. Not ready to filter through the dozens of texts and voice-mails waiting for her. She rolled her shoulders, wincing slightly at the sound of her spine crackling. She should have been dog tired, exhausted, wanting nothing more than to strip out of her clothes, slip between her 300-count sheets and pass out for a week.

She should have been. Hell, she would have been until..

Lea started taking off her clothes.

Lea walked back and forth in the suite, cell phone jammed between her shoulder and ear, talking a million miles a minute. One last interview. Always the professional, Dianna smiled, always going above and beyond the call of duty.

Lea hobbled momentarily on one foot, working the strap on her impossibly high heels. Dianna had been there the day Lea bought them, sitting on the chair doing nothing but watching and balling her hands into fists to relieve the building tension as Lea strutted back and forth like a model on a runway. Now, Lea took off the $300 dollar shoes and set them in the closet. Once again, Dianna balled her hands into fists not because the tension was greater (which it totally was) but because, this time, there was the possibility of release.

Lea walked over towards Dianna, stopping mere inches from the edge of the couch. She turned around, facing her back to Dianna. The implication clear. Dianna reached up, finding the zipper at the base of Lea’s neck and slowly pulling it down. She ran her hands down Lea’s back as the material pulled off Lea’s shoulders and fell to the floor. Dianna let her hands wander down until her palms were flat on Lea’s ass and she squeezed more than a bit playfully.

There was a slight pause in Lea’s one-sided conversation. Not much but enough. Enough for Dianna to know Lea knew. Enough for Dianna to know Lea was getting as turned on as Dianna.

Lea turned around, not quite finished with her phone call. Her eyes were darker, a slight blush in her cheeks. Her expression all faux-shocked and ‘you naughty girl’ even as her hand reached out to caress Dianna’s cheek. And Dianna kissed the inside of the palm before slender fingers were grazing across her lips.

She stepped away wearing nothing but black panties, still talking on her cell, still smiling. Dianna leaned back in her chair, watching Lea’s ass as it shimmied away. The smooth and toned skin of legs so impossibly long for someone so petite. And how much Dianna loved to kiss those legs, map the surface with her lips and fingers. The ticklish spot behind Lea’s knee that made her giggle, the one on the inside of her left thigh that made her gasp. The one on the inside of Lea’s right thigh, the one where Dianna was so close she could feel Lea’s heat, smell her desire, the spot when Dianna kissed it Lea..

“Someone’s in a mood.”

Dianna had to shake her head to clear the thoughts and concentrate on the present because, yes, Lea really was talking to her and not some mystery caller on the other end of the cell. She was casually bent over the opened suitcase sitting on the bed, rummaging for something or another. Dianna just smiled, tilting her head coyly. “I guess you could say that.”

“I could,” Lea smiled back. “And I did. So, what kind of mood are we in today?”

Dianna’s eyes began to trail down Lea’s body. To the pert breasts she ached to touch, the smooth stomach she longed to kiss, all leading down to where she..

Dianna’s eyes shot up. “Adventurous,” she said, licking her lips.

“I thought we were ‘adventurous’ last night,” Lea turned her gaze towards Dianna then, suddenly, she shot up to her full height. “And let me tell you, standing around for twelve hours in heels after you’ve been fucked senseless the night before? Not fun!”

“I didn’t tell you to wear the heels.”

“But, I look cute in them.”

“I didn’t say you didn’t look cute in them. I just said you didn’t have to wear them,” Dianna chuckled. “Last night was kinda wild, wasn’t it?”

“And you say *I’m* loud! I’m surprised the entire hotel didn‘t hear you.”

“I’m surprised God didn’t hear *you*!” Dianna laughed. “Okay, maybe not *that* adventurous. How about.. Experimental?”

“I thought you didn’t like anal.”

“..Lea..”

“..But, then again, you won’t even *try* it. Not even on me..”

“..Lea..”

“..Which kinda sucks, like, not even a finger bang or a little rimming..”

“LEA!!” Dianna yelled. “Jesus Christ! I’m not talking about fucking you in the ass!”

Lea’s shoulders sagged and her eyes went sad like a puppy that just got its nose swatted. It’s not that Dianna was against doing ‘that’. Well, technically, she was because guys always made it sound so disgusting and the women she’d seen in porn videos made it look like the most painful thing in the world. And while Lea had slowly whittled away at Dianna’s anxieties and fears, goddamnit, this was about Dianna’s kink, not Lea’s!

“I just..” Dianna sighed. She rose from her seat, pressing a hand to her forehead, feeling incredibly guilty about yelling at Lea and just a little bit embarrassed at how vanilla she truly was. “I’m sorry. Just forget it.”

“No, I’m sorry.” Lea softened, stepping towards Dianna. She ran her hands down Dianna’s forearms then clasped her hands around the blonde’s. “I can get a bit fixated sometimes. Although, hearing you say the phrase ‘fucking you in the ass‘ is about the hottest thing I‘ve ever heard you say.”

“Hotter than ‘I’m gonna fuck you like I’m on a mission from God’?”

“Okay,” Lea’s eyes went up like she was silently correlating the scores on her ’Phrases that Totally Turn Lea On’ sheet, categories including ’timing’, ’hotness’ and ’random conversation inclusion’. Dianna rarely dropped f-bombs. But, when she did, they had a mini-orgasmic, toe curling effect on Lea. “Maybe not that hot.”

Dianna chuckled. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Lea’s. “You have no idea what you do to me,” she sighed.

“If it’s anything like what you do to me,” Lea brushed her lips against Dianna’s. “I have an idea.”

Their lips met, the kiss soft and slow and languid. Dianna wrapped her arms around Lea’s hips, her hands on Lea’s backside, fingers sliding under the waistband of her panties. There was a shiver and a shudder, increasing heartbeats beating against chests and the heated anticipation of things to come.

“Yes,” Lea whispered, coming up for air.

“Yes, what?” Dianna breathed into her mouth, flicking her tongue across the corner of Lea‘s lips.

“What ever you want me to do.” She brought her hands up to Dianna’s face, holding her cheeks gently. “I’ll do anything you ask.”

“Really?” Her lower lip suddenly clasped between her teeth, Dianna’s eyes lowered, a little afraid, a little embarrassed. “I want to watch..” she stammered, lifting her eyes to meet Lea’s. “I want to watch you touch yourself.”

“Kinky bitch,” Lea husked playfully. She kissed Dianna again, internally re-adjusting her ’Phrases that Totally Turn Lea On’ list because, God, that really did sound like the hottest thing ever. She broke the kiss when one of the hands on her ass became a hand on her breast and if things kept going the way they were Lea would never get the chance to touch herself.

“Sit down,” she said, playfully pushing Dianna with a finger. Dianna sat down quickly, gazing up at her all eager and puppy like. And for a moment, Lea wondered what Dianna would look like with a thick, leather collar around her neck.. and nothing else. Maybe next time.

She slowly peeled out of her panties, tossing them towards Dianna who eagerly snatched them out of the air. “I swear to God,” Lea chuckled. “If you start sniffing those, I’m breaking up with you.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Dianna laughed even if she didn’t stop grasping Lea’s panties like they held the secrets of life.

Lea sat on the edge of the bed, leaning back on a hand and spreading open her legs. Already wet. Dianna could do that to her. Just a word, a smile, a touch and Lea was practically dripping. Ready to do anything Dianna asked of her. Except, Dianna rarely did. Like she thought this was nothing more than a backstage affair, too afraid to ask lest she cross some unwritten boundary and things would suddenly be over. Too afraid to ask in case ‘this’ suddenly became more.

Those were things Lea could think about later. Later, when Dianna wasn’t staring at her with hungry and hooded eyes. Later, when she wasn’t naked and about to do something with Dianna she hadn’t done before.

Lea placed a hand on her thigh, trailed the fingers down and then up. Again and again, she slowly caressed the inside of her thigh, like Dianna would, the tips of her fingers getting ever closer to her sex with each swipe of her fingers.

Then, she touched herself. Just barely. Fingertips grazing across her lips, warmth and wetness, and then Lea moved her fingers to the inside of her other thigh, repeating her motions.

Dianna licked her lips. Clenched already white-knuckled fists. Squeezed her thighs to ease the ache between her legs. She was wet and definitely horny and Lea hadn’t even touched herself, not really anyway. She wasn’t sure when the idea came into her head. Probably around the time Lea had asked Dianna to wear the cowboy outfit.. Again, only this time with a strapon underneath her jeans. Dianna had her back pressed up against a tree in some park in San Diego, Lea on her knees doing things with her lips that made the fake cock strapped around Dianna’s hips feel real. And Dianna looked down, past Lea’s lips and the six inches of rubber, where Dianna saw Lea’s opened legs, the view obscured by Lea’s skirt and the familiar bobbing motion of Lea’s wrist.

Dianna had come right then and there. And couldn’t think of anything else afterwards.

Now, it was real. Not a fevered dream or hidden wish. Lea, flesh, fingers, wet sex. The fingers were back between Lea’s legs, not her thighs, trailing around the flesh of the parted lips. Up and down. Teasingly. Tauntingly.

“Say it,” Lea purred, stilling her fingers. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want..” Dianna swallowed hard, mouth suddenly dry as a desert. Her eyes glued to Lea’s fingers. “I want you to touch yourself.”

“No,” her voice was low, commanding. “Say it like I like it.”

Dianna’s eyes shot up, meeting Lea’s heated gaze. “I want you to fuck yourself.”

Fuck, Lea chuckled at herself, she really was *that* easy, wasn’t she? A couple words from Dianna, a couple words and she was already there, already hanging over the precipice. Her insides clenched as her fingers circled her clit, circled them like Dianna’s would. Soft moans escaped her throat, rising in volume with every swipe, every caress.

She flattened her back on the bed, using her other hand to grope her breast. Her fingers slipped down, no longer on her clit, one, two, three inside her. In and out. Deeper. Faster. Fingers on nipple, pinching. Harder.

“Dianna..” whimpered from her lips as she undulated.

Dianna was there, crawling across the mattress. The view was perfect then it wasn’t because she couldn’t see Lea’s eyes anymore. So Dianna crawled onto the bed, clambering over Lea.

“Open your eyes,” Dianna whispered. “I want to see you come.”

Of course, Lea’s eyes did the exact opposite, squinting closed even harder, the sound of Dianna’s voice sending the most exquisite shiver down Lea’s spine.

“Lea, open your eyes!” Now Dianna was the one commanding, her voice low and throaty and very pissed-off Quinn-like. Which, to Lea, was like the tasty sprinkles on an orgasm cake. She opened her eyes to see Dianna’s hazel ones gazing down at her, mouth slacked open like she was venting heat.

“Come for me,” Dianna purred. “Fuck yourself and come for me.”

Lea did. Sure, there was another minute or so of furiously pumping fingers and the pleasurable bite of pain with a pinched nipple. But she came. And came hard, bucking and writhing and keening wail erupting from her throat, wondering how Dianna could touch her so deeply without actually touching her at all.

Lea came and Dianna kissed her. She eased her weight onto Lea. She was lips and hands and gentle caresses. Lea finally closed her eyes and drifted into post-coital. Then, the soft kisses were no longer on Lea’s lips but trailing down. Kisses on her neck. Her breasts. Her stomach. Then, Dianna was between Lea‘s legs. Dianna’s lips. Dianna’s tongue. Dianna’s fingers. Once again, Lea felt herself hanging over the precipice.

Then, she felt the slightest brush of Dianna’s finger *there*, pressure, resistance, the teasing, promising wiggle of penetration and Lea was gone. Drawing from the well she’d thought depleted, Lea crashed and exploded.

An eternity passed and Dianna didn’t stop until Lea’s fingers thread into her hair and pleadingly pulled her away. Dianna leisurely took her time making her way back up to Lea’s lips. Making sure Lea’s breasts were as lovingly attended to as everything else.

“I thought..” Lea croaked, catching her breath after another long kiss.

“I know,” Dianna whispered. She grazed her nose along Lea’s cheek, bringing her lips to an ear. “You made me happy. I wanted to return the favor.”

“I don’t want you to feel pressured..”

“For Christ’s sake! Quit acting like I’m some innocent little lamb being corrupted,” Dianna laughed. “If I stick my finger in your ass while I’m eating your pussy it’s because *I* want to, not because *you* made me!”

“God, I love it when you talk dirty.”

“I know,” Dianna beamed. “Shall I ‘smack it, flip it and rub it down’ now?”

Before Lea could answer, an answer which would totally have been yes, the phone to their suite began to ring. Dianna rolled her eyes and did one of those Quinn-ish type growls that Lea found incredibly hot.

She answered, rolling her eyes and letting the receiver sag off her fingers. “It’s Naya, she wants to know if we’ve stopped fucking long enough to have dinner.” Before Lea could answer, again, Dianna placed the receiver next to her ear. “Lea wants to know how it is you and Heather stopped fucking long enough to know you needed food.”

“Hey!” Lea laughed, throwing a pillow at Dianna.

Dianna set the phone down, a huge grin still plastered on her face. “She said to meet them downstairs in an hour. And to please not smell like freshly eaten pussy.”

“Please, like she wouldn’t buy a gallon if it was sold as perfume.”

Dianna began rummaging through the still opened suitcase on the bed, wondering just exactly when she and Lea began sharing a suitcase.

Lea rolled over onto her stomach, propping her chin up with her hands. “You wearing jeans?”

Dianna set the denim back down, glaring at the brunette. “I am *not* wearing that cowboy outfit to dinner.”

“I wasn’t thinking about you wearing the cowboy outfit.” Lea rolled off the bed, walking past Dianna on the way to the bathroom and swatting Dianna on the ass. “I was thinking about a little something packed under it.”

“Oh,” Dianna’s eyes suddenly went wide as her cheeks went a deep pink. “OH!”

“By the way,” Lea stopped at the bathroom’s entrance. “I saw a pet store nearby. I was thinking about getting a dog collar.”

“What? You don’t even have a dog!”

“Who said anything about a dog?” she said before disappearing completely inside the bathroom.

“Well,” Dianna mumbled under her breath, searching inside the suitcase for something that was an adequate match for a pair of jeans and a strapon. “If you’re not getting it for a dog then.. Oh!” She froze, eyes going wide again. “OH!”

Lea’s head popped out the bathroom’s entrance, giving Dianna a long and lascivious once over with her eyes. “Are you coming? That is..” she asked with the wag of a finger. “If you’re still feeling adventurous.”

She was. She *really* was. They both were, in the shower and out of the shower, and after dinner.

And they had many adventures yet to come.

..Literally and figuratively.

END


End file.
